


Slow Dance

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Hart和Merlin的初次见面非常尴尬，以至于Harry在好多年之后才愿意正面谈论这件事。毕竟，当时他还是个刚离开家不久的娇惯少年，比今后任何一个年龄段的自己都更注重尊严和形象。而在Merlin的记忆当中，这个穿着体面校服的小少爷回到宿舍之后的第一件事便是把自己的后背牢牢抵在关紧的门上，并且用抑扬顿挫的声调接连骂了十五个FUCK和十个SHIT，真是给他留下了非常深刻的印象。

Harry在发泄过当天分量的怨气之后才发现房间里不只有他自己，而Merlin则呆呆地坐在床上盯着这个不速之客，手里还抱着他那个寒酸的行李箱。说不清当时他俩谁更吃惊一点。两天之后他们才开始像正常人一样尝试交流，这对于住在同一屋檐下的两个年轻人来说还真是非比寻常。

从这天起往后的很长一段时间，他们都算不上是朋友，而仅仅能被称为住在一起、对彼此的了解越来越多、不会是敌人的两个人。因为Harry很久以前就对在这个地方结交朋友失去了兴趣，而Merlin——那时候还不叫这个名字——压根也没有想过这里有人会想要和他交朋友。但两个不太笨的男孩很快就开始意识到，如果不能成为朋友的话，这种相互了解的情况很可能对双方都是一种负担，所以他们开始心照不宣地将对方划入跟别人不同的那一栏，并且更加频繁地一起出现在教室和图书馆。

他们都算不上是受欢迎的那种孩子，Harry是因为他的傲慢，Merlin则是因为可疑的出身，而且他俩都出色的惊人，这很可能让那些高傲的男孩子们感觉受到了极大的冒犯。而之后，这种情况加剧了一倍，倒不是说真的有人在乎。Merlin过去总是以沉默应对那些出言不逊的家伙（他们大多数时候管他叫“有钱老爷的私生子”），这种人他见识多了，没必要去惹麻烦。不过Harry出人意料地擅长反唇相讥，嘴巴恶毒得让人不敢相信他的出身那么好。而Merlin，很快也学会了不问缘由地丢下书包加入Harry所在的战局当中，让他们的对手知道这个闷不吭声的平民小子并不只是个子高一点而已。

这种情况一直持续到他们学会用假模假式的微笑和客套来给自己挡掉麻烦。感谢Merlin那个来历不明的舅舅，和他提供的生活费，这个幸运的孤儿最终顺利走进了大学校门，跟含着金汤勺出生的Harry Hart一起。

意外的是，Harry在大学生活开始时摇身一变成为了一个社交生活极其丰富的可爱男孩，像沙砾中的珍珠一样漂亮圆滑引人瞩目。而Merlin则维持他一贯谨慎的作风，潜心沉入书堆当中。Harry挽着不同女孩的胳膊在各个舞会间奔波的时候偶尔会遇见抱着大部头编程书的Merlin，他们像所有关系不错的同窗一样互相点头微笑，好像除此以外生活再也没有什么交集。除了，每隔几个礼拜，Harry会在Merlin的室友不在的时候挤进他的宿舍，像以前分享橘子汽水一样跟Merlin分享一瓶不知道从哪里弄来的酒。他会例行公事地检查Merlin的书桌，对着那些笔记大皱眉头，“你该出去见见太阳了，J。”Harry最后总是得出相同的结论，用只有他才会用的旧日称呼加重语气。

Merlin则熟练地忽视他，手脚麻利地换上新床单——Harry有轻微洁癖，但他可以勉为其难在Merlin的床上窝一晚，而床的主人每次只能抱着枕头不情不愿地睡在室友的床上。

在Harry Hart彻底从Merlin的生活当中消失之前，发生了两件不同寻常的事。一件是他借走了Merlin的古典文学笔记——Harry过去从不需要笔记，尤其是古典文学这门课。另一件是，Merlin在某个周五的傍晚撞见Harry在跟一个年长的男人争吵，情绪激动，前所未见。接着，在Merlin能琢磨到这两件事之间的关系之前，Harry就不见了。没有告别，没有留言，什么也没有。他还错过了Merlin的生日，和那天他们原本计划好的所有活动。

*

Merlin是在大学里被招募的，那时他才知道那个一直以来资助他的舅舅其实早已经不在了。而他的新工作跟他素未谋面的舅舅一样，常常要求他做一些不太寻常的事，涉及到各种武器和微型相机。

走廊里又跑过一队人，Merlin能听出他们不是轻装上阵。他蹲在黑漆漆的书桌后面撬开最后一个抽屉，然后停手留心了一下外面的动静，在拍摄两份文件的过程中又停了一次，以防有人听出这个房间里有个不请自来的客人。很快他们就会发现杂物间里那个昏迷不醒的士兵，到那时这个安静的地方就会变成子弹横飞的地狱。

他又检查了一遍手里的文件，确保没有遗漏什么，然后按照之前的顺序，把那叠纸放回木盒之中。一个冷硬的东西在这个时候顶在他的后腰上，意图非常明显。不出意外的话，那是一把装了消声器的手枪，型号未知，可能要根据留在身上的子弹来判断。Merlin顺从地停下了动作，注意到外面的声音开始嘈杂起来。这比预想的要早，因此格外让他烦躁。

身后拿枪的那个人把枪口往前一推，左手去拿Merlin手中的东西，他在Merlin有动作之前握住了他的手腕。“别耍花样，先生。”这个男人用低沉的俄语说。他的声音非常年轻，而且惊人的熟悉。

外面的声音更大了，连着两队人从外面跑过，步子很急，领头的人嚷嚷着，催促后面的人快点。

那只手还抓着Merlin的手腕，停留的时间有点过长，大拇指按在Merlin手掌边缘那道形状古怪的伤疤上——那是以前打架时留下的，一块锋利的碎石片在那留下了一道钩子似的隆起。

“J？”那个声音现在变得容易辨认多了。

Merlin没有答话，毫无预兆地回身把对方摁倒在地上。枪管这会儿抵着他的肚子，似乎决心在那留下一块淤青。

房门被撞开，几道手电筒的光胡乱投进来。但是检查的人显然还不清楚自己在找什么，又轰然赶去了下一个房间。

“他们很快就会回来。”Merlin直起身子。

“我的枪差一点就走火了。”Harry Hart躺在地上抱怨。

他们在更细致地扫荡之前离开了，走的是Harry的撤退路线。比Merlin自己的那条更快捷，但是风险也相对较大。子弹的地狱朝他们喷吐邪恶的火焰，在跳进封锁线外那条急流的时候，Harry已经挨了一颗子弹。Merlin把他半拖半抱地弄回了自己那个临时落脚的旧房子，一路上听着昏昏沉沉的Harry跟他说了好几次“很高兴见到你，J”。

Harry伤得不是太重，只是感染之后发了几天高烧。整个人处在一种不正常的亢奋当中。头一天的晚上，Merlin不得不陪着他说了整晚胡话。可惜神秘的Harry绝口不提自己效力的组织，甚至相关的话题也一概不谈，只是反复念叨学校里的那点旧事，既没有意义也算不上有趣。到了后来Merlin才意识到，Harry大概只是想借着这个机会说说话罢了。他忍不住同情地想，Harry跟他一样，已经太久没有遇见过能多聊几句的人了。

第五天晚上Harry离开了，带走了Merlin自以为藏得很好的微型相机和里面的底片。“杂种。”Merlin骂了一句，摇头苦笑，把手里装着食物和药品的袋子扔进垃圾桶，开始有条不紊地清理掉可能留在这个安全屋里的痕迹。

返程的时候Merlin已经准备好了一整套可信的说辞，口袋里装着那卷真正的、记录了机密文件的底片。他在Harry口袋里的打火机上看到了一个金色的圆形标志，认为或许值得借用MI6的资源调查一下这个组织。


	2. Chapter 2

Harry很早以前就知道自己有一天会被那位风度非凡的长辈推荐参加Kingsman的选拔，那时候他深信自己会以此为荣。只是，他是在最没有准备的时候接到通知的，当时他还满心以为自己有大把愉快的大学时光可以挥霍。他有生以来第一次向自己的推荐人提出了抗议，而后者只是非常冷淡地告诉他，没有哪一位骑士的离开是可以预知的。他在丢给了Harry一道简单的选择题之后头也不回地离开了，像是根本懒得费心掩饰自己的失望之情。

Harry并没有犹豫太久了就做好了决定，之前的愤愤不平倒像是一场任性孩子耍的脾气。他收拾了一个小手提箱，只带了几件私人物品。趁着夜晚逃离了学校，放了学院最漂亮的那个女生的鸽子。从那天之后，服从命令变得越来越容易，包括对自己的约克夏开枪。

Merlin是自投罗网的，Harry一直这么告诉自己。他们从那次意外撞车的任务之后再也没有见过面。至于Merlin的身份，他多少能够猜到，毕竟想知道那份文件详细内容的情报机构只有那么几家。

差不多一年以后Harry才再一次听见Merlin的声音。当时他正在巴黎出任务，穿着精致燕尾服，口袋里装着一种新型病毒抑制剂。他穿过用微笑向他发出邀请的太太小姐，向楼梯晃悠过去，就好像没有一颗炸弹在楼下房间急等着和他约会似的。那次的上线是个比Harry晚一年加入Kingsman的年轻人，骑士们管他叫Sam，有一把名牌大学的学位证书，可惜，Harry早该知道，这位同事还没能很好地适应自己的岗位。他在引导Harry前往目的地的时候犹豫不决，似乎拿不准哪扇房门才是后面有一整支军队的那个。

“我得再确认一下……”上线第三次这样说，让Harry不耐烦地翻了个白眼。如果一切顺利，他还有五分钟可以拯救楼上那些沉迷于喝酒跳舞的傻瓜，否则只好把自己宝贵的性命也丢在这里。Harry敲了敲通讯器，算是给那边的人一个提醒，然后向右边那扇门走去。耳机里一阵静电噪音，然后Merlin低沉的嗓音像幻觉一样突然出现。“左边，Galahad。”听起来十分愉悦。Harry骂了一句，通讯那头那个拿不定主意的上线又回来了，正磕磕巴巴地道歉，许诺再用一分钟准能找到正确的路线图。Harry无视掉那个恼人的声音，改变主意去推左边那扇门。

在Galahad向上面反映这件事之前，没有人发现系统被入侵过。Galahad报告的角度巧妙，跟上次一样，把真相半遮半露。“你过于紧张了，Galahad。”技术部的人这么对他说，“一点点通讯干扰时有发生。我可以向你保证，这是在安全许可范围之内的。”Harry微笑着道谢，承认自己最近压力太大，并自此决定相信从上一任魔法师离开之后技术部就只剩下一群白痴笨蛋。

他也试着查过Merlin的档案，在他成为一名Kingsman“裁缝”的第二年——刚刚被获准使用内部数据库。关键字是Harry唯一知道的，Merlin上学时登记在学生名册上的那个字母J打头的蠢名字，动机已经因为时间久远而模糊了。可能是想帮过去的好友查查那个神秘舅舅的身份，可能仅仅是因为心血来潮，又或者跟所有人得知自己可以免费打一个电话时的心情一样，从头脑中所有人名中随意挑出一个。只是那次调查的结果有些伤感，档案在Merlin大学三年级时中断，显示这名年轻人不幸因为车祸离世，因为没有亲人出面，只好被简单安葬在了伦敦郊区的一处公墓。

Harry Hart是个洒脱的人，早已经下定决心不被无谓的感情或是过多的道德所束缚。他的天性早已经为此打好了基础，职业又提供了不少锻炼机会，所以在这种时候，他绝不会真的去买束花看望一块冷冰冰的石头。反正，无论如何他也不会再见到这位同窗好友了，他大可以假装自己并没有打开过这份档案，而他的朋友“J”,还在外面的随便哪个地方过着安全乏味的生活。那时候Harry绝对没有想到自己有一天会再次见到这位“英年早逝”的朋友，或者看到一份完全不同的档案。

自Harry成为新一任的Galahad以来，圆桌旁坐的人差不多已经换过一遍。最糟的时候，他们在三个月之内两次为Gawaine举杯。上一辈骑士们渐渐接近职业生涯的坟墓，不幸的是，当他们说起“坟墓”，大多数时候并不仅仅是一种比喻。很多新来的年轻人甚至在没有完成训练的时候就被撵出总部，像一群一破壳就被推下大树的雏鸟，破绽百出，惊恐万状，而身为实习生，他们的死连一杯白兰地都不值。

Arthur就是在这个时候找上Harry的，他把年轻能干的骑士叫进那间有着大壁炉和整个书架精装厚书的书房，温和地邀请他坐下来喝一杯。如果再早两年，Harry没准真的会把这位和蔼的长辈当成一位可以全心信赖的父亲，而现在，即使是他也巴不得有人能在谈话开始前突袭Kingsman总部。可惜这种事总是不能如愿发生，Arthur把一份文件推给他的Galahad，简短地说：“我们需要一个新Merlin。”

他们当然需要一个新Merlin，Harry接过文件，好奇为什么Arthur直到现在才提出这个问题。后勤技术部门原本的六个人当中有两个经过简单训练之后被派去了罗马尼亚，一个正在进行脑部手术。加上Harry上次合作的那个菜鸟上线，能进行外勤引导任务的只剩三个人。

Arthur端起了酒杯，视线跟着Harry翻动文件的手指，等到Harry的动作停下来，他才喝了刚才以来的第一口酒。“或许你们认为我只会囤积旧档案，蹲在你们的任务报告顶上发牢骚，”Arthur用谈论天气的轻快语调说，“但Kingsman的防火墙是在我的监督之下建起来的。而在我上一次检查的时候，安全等级还没有低到这种程度。”他指了指Harry手上的东西，也有可能是Harry本人，面色依旧平和，但已经足够让人不安。

“我需要这个人。”Arthur说，“或许我们的技术已经不如从前，但他是第一个发现并利用了程序漏洞的。”

“可他并非出身贵族——”

“我要的也不是骑士。” 负责人的目光胶着在Harry脸上，似乎想看看他是否有胆量违抗。

Harry沉默了一阵，低下头假装再次翻阅这位旧相识的档案，现在他终于知道，那位让他们猜测过无数次的“舅舅”很久以前就葬身在了葡萄牙一个不知名的小港，遵照他的遗嘱照料他外甥的，一直以来都是他所效忠的组织。可惜的是，他已经没法把那位“舅舅”的真实身份说给任何人听了。

离开书房的时候Harry没再回头看上一眼，他一向不喜欢这个房间，因为他记得非常清楚，同样是在这个地方，Arthur命令他对自己的狗开枪。


	3. Chapter 3

Pattinson太太敲门的时候Merlin刚刚从大腿上挑出最后几块碎玻璃，他把沾了血的纱布团成一团丢进垃圾桶，从衣橱抽屉里拽出一件新的T恤衫套上，接着又往垃圾桶里丢了几张旧报纸来盖住下面的东西。

“John！”Pattinson太太高亢的声音伴随着新一轮的敲门声传了进来，“亲爱的，你在吗？我听见你回来了。”Pattinson太太住在Merlin楼下，观察力惊人，论起搜集情报来比得上一个小型情报组。每当这位女士对邻居家私事的细枝末节发表看法时，Merlin总是忍不住觉得Pattinson太太被埋没在这种地方真是政府的损失。

Merlin答应了一声，礼貌地请女士稍等一下，回头再一次检查有没有什么不寻常的物品留在视野之中，通常Pattinson太太会尽可能把所有看到的东西都装进脑袋，分类整理，形成各种各样的故事，用来跟这栋楼的其他太太们进行交换。多数时候她会称赞Merlin的整洁和井井有条，偶尔也为他独自一人的生活状况表示万分同情。

门外的Pattinson太太画了淡妆，嘴部的皱纹在门镜的变形之下显得格外突出。她的手上托着一盘饼干，穿了一条以前没有见过的黄色连衣裙，看起来心情不错。Merlin把枪插在后腰，拉下T恤，这才打开了门。

“我给你带了礼物，亲爱的。”Pattinson太太兴高采烈地把托盘举到Merlin面前，然后又做出了一个令人吃惊的举动——她朝着门外招了招手，说：“进来吧宝贝。”

循声进来的是Harry Hart，头发蓬松，笑容腼腆，穿着一件半新不旧的皮夹克，看起来毫不起眼。他忙不迭向Pattinson太太道谢，说话时带有可疑的威尔士口音，因为情感真挚而有点结巴。“没有你的帮忙我肯定找不到这儿的，Elena 。真不知道该怎么感谢你。”Harry像条迷路小狗那样摇摇尾巴，“Elena”立马眼睛湿润地转向他，恨不得把这个可爱  
男孩领回家。女士把点心托盘朝Merlin一推，空出手来拍了拍Harry的脸颊。“没什么，宝贝儿，需要什么都可以来找我。任何时候都行。”她笑呵呵地回答。

热乎乎的奶油甜味绕着他们三个人打转。Merlin像个衣帽架一样戳在原地，笑容僵硬。Pattinson太太瞪了他一眼，不满地把她心爱的客人推进屋来，让Merlin赶紧去给可怜的小伙子倒杯茶。Harry则笑着朝Merlin摊手，“我又把地址弄丢了，碰见Elena真是太走运了。”

Merlin赶忙跟着道谢，伸出胳膊搭在好友的肩膀上，力道大得毫无必要。当他开始向Harry询问那笔并不存在的打字机订单，Pattinson太太才终于想起自己还有事情要做。她意犹未尽地道别，向Harry许诺下次再告诉他那个熟食店女孩的故事，然后才依依不舍地下楼去。

房间里热络的气氛一下冷了下来。Merlin关了房门，把枪从身后拽出来，从窗帘缝隙里查看街道上来来往往的人，等他检查完前后几扇窗，Harry还老老实实站在刚才的位置，手上拿着一块饼干，边吃边把身上的碎屑抖落在Merlin的咖啡色地毯上。

“别那么紧张，John。”Harry拉长语调，口吃和威尔士口音通通消失不见，“咱们扯平了。”他把最后一点塞进嘴里，“你又换名字了，Smiths先生？”

Merlin皱着眉头，手上紧握他的贝瑞塔，一时之间没想好该给Harry安上什么罪名，毕竟这场游戏的确是他先开始的。

“你会把我们俩都给害死的。”

“说得好像黑进别人的系统是合情合理的一样。”Harry翻翻眼皮，一瞬间成了原本傲慢绅士的样子。“别对我那么没信心，John，”Harry咂咂嘴巴像在品尝这个乏味的名字，“我知道怎么做好自己的工作。”

他在这一行确实非常出色，Merlin得到了足够多的信息确认这一点。他一屁股坐进沙发里，认命地盯着Harry看。而后者嘬着嘴巴，熟练地做出一副天真无辜的表情——很久以前的那个Harry倒是更擅长让自己看起来惹人讨厌。

“你找到我了。如你所说咱们扯平了，那么接下来你想干点什么Galahad？”Merlin用讽刺的腔调发问。

Harry没说话，从宽大夹克的后面变魔术一样掏出一瓶白兰地，在Merlin的眼前晃了晃。

刚开始他们无话可谈，特殊职业导致的谨慎在他们之间垒起了一道透明墙壁。两人各自霸占沙发一头，默默盯着电视机，听着乏味的新闻直到更加乏味的电视剧开始上演。

晚餐是糟糕的微波食品，而Harry竟然毫无怨言。他们把酒瓶推来推去，Merlin从厨房拿来的两个酒杯被遗忘在桌子一角。不知道为什么，直到酒瓶见底，Harry也没有想要离开的意思。他在快十一点的时候打了几个哈欠，用光着的脚踢了踢Merlin的小腿，问他家里有没有新牙刷。而Merlin，反应过来的时候，已经在给自己的床换床单了。留一个危险的同行在家里究竟是不是可靠这个问题现在才提出来似乎已经太晚了，Merlin抱着换下来的床单，皱着眉头看Harry丢在卫生间门口的衣服——这个人毫不客气地抢先占了浴室，像已经快被彻底遗忘了的旧时光一样。他的衬衫和裤子在地板上堆成一团，托卡列夫和那柄被叫做“尖牙”的小匕首则随意地扔在那团衣服的顶上。

当晚Merlin躺在客厅的沙发上，一直小心留意着卧室的动静，而他的那位不请自来的同行，却好像睡得很香。

下个星期的同一时间Harry又一次出现在Merlin门口，一边抱怨绕过Pattinson太太的眼线有多难，一边推开主人径自进屋。再下一个星期，Merlin回家之后发现Harry正懒洋洋地躺在他的沙发上猛摁电视遥控器，心不在焉地朝他挥手打招呼。

大概是因为某种可悲的惯性，Merlin默许了Harry像肆意滋生的杂草那样迅速地侵入了他的生活——每次都带着一瓶酒，霸占主人的床。万幸的是，Harry从不惹麻烦，他跟Merlin达成了协议，一个决不再对Kingsman的系统出手，另一个则保证像任何一个好特工那样来去都很干净。

干他们这一行的人擅长很多事情，钢琴、小提琴、华尔兹、探戈，说七种语言，轻松引用德语诗歌，谈起油画和交响乐时头头是道，能熟练地调酒和调情，不动声色地骗人和假装被骗……但回到自己的生活当中，他们却全都是些非常沉闷家伙，情愿躲在家里，把大把时间花在无聊的电视节目和廉价探险小说上。大概因为对他们来说讨人喜欢太过容易，所以更是懒得去讨人喜欢。Harry总是霸占沙发，读书时一定要把电视打开，因此Merlin只好蜷缩在一角，将报纸放在腿上做填字游戏。

“所以，结局如何？”偶尔Merlin会对Harry看的书感兴趣，私下怀疑Kingsman的好品味不允许这种封面拙劣的街头读物出现在他们的地盘。

“打败了坏蛋，得到了姑娘。”Harry无精打采地说。

“上周那本呢？”

“得到了姑娘，打败了坏蛋。”Harry又说。

“我以为那个姑娘是反派。”

“没错，所以他先得到了她。这并不矛盾对吧？”

这是个进步，对话缓慢地展开，不会轻易触礁。上一次他们原本在讨论身上的各种伤疤，结果因为可能暴露敏感信息硬生生停了下来，两人同时去抓酒瓶，又都在半道上紧急刹住。最后只好乖乖回归安全的沉默当中，像一对结婚多年已经无话可说的夫妻。


	4. Chapter 4

Harry常常为称呼的问题发愁，他可以调侃地喊出那个拙劣的假名字“John”，或者简单地说“喂”，因为房子里只有他们两人的时候称呼这种东西也没有那么重要。但他始终不愿意像过去那样使用“J”这个字母。这个荒唐的昵称让他觉得尴尬，因为他曾经为了自己是这个称呼的唯一使用者而得意洋洋，因为他那时候愚蠢地想要显示自己的与众不同，因为他觉得这样就能让一段关系更加亲近。而他后来在自己的记忆当中埋葬了这个昵称的主人。自从Harry看见Merlin拿枪的样子，他就认定，这已经不是他当年的同窗好友，就像他已经不是当年的Harry Hart一样。

这个困扰在Harry再次站在Merlin门前的时候大到让人头痛的地步。他不知道该怎么称呼这个给他开门的人，所以只好耸耸肩，瞧着对方的拖鞋说了一声“晚上好”。自他们上次见面已经两个月了，Harry被一件不太顺利的任务耽搁。当然他们之间并没有什么承诺，但如果Merlin足够聪明，说不定已经搬走了。可惜的是，在敲门之前Harry就已经知道，Merlin显然并没有自己想象的那么聪明。

屋子的主人沉默地打量着他，在他进门之后依旧把目光牢牢黏在他的后背上。Harry能感觉到，干他们这行的人对这些非常敏感。Merlin看到的，跟他出门之前在镜子里看到的一样——一个突然瘦了十磅跛着一只脚的憔悴家伙，头发不久前才被修剪过，因此不像往常那样驯服，难以掩饰的黑眼圈，下巴上的伤口——刮胡子的时候一时失手，好像原本的这副样子还不够狼狈似的。

他还穿着之前那件夹克，虽然现在这个季节已经有些热了，但在这片街区，他的其他衣服总归是太显眼。夹克眼下变得有点松垮，让Harry感觉自己像一片装在过大包装袋里的干面包片，粗糙寡淡并且脆弱。Harry试着用一个精神抖擞的笑容回应Merlin的审视，接着抖落自己的“包装袋”搭在衣帽架上。

“我忘了买酒了。”他摊摊手。

Merlin只给他一瓶啤酒，没等他喝完又夺走了。Harry被赶上床，尽管事实上他刚起床没多久。Merlin什么都不会问，这是他们作为同行的默契，但Harry知道有些东西躲不过他的眼睛，像是那些还没来得及痊愈的伤口，手腕脚腕上颜色变深的皮肤，还有拿起酒瓶时仍然有些发抖的右手。

Harry躺在Merlin床上，半张脸埋进枕头里，枕头下面既没有枪，也没有匕首，但他仍然大胆地闭上了眼睛。卫生间里的流水声停了下来，几分钟后，Merlin在Harry身边躺下。

“我的上线死了。”Harry黑暗之中开口，背对着自己的唯一的倾听者。而他的本意并不是来这里像那些无能的懦夫一样倾诉的。

“他在我被抓的时候从监测点跑了出来，像个业余的傻瓜一样。”Merlin的沉默鼓励他继续，“他们叫他Sam，从来都不是什么聪明人。”Harry停了一会儿，再开口的时候呼吸有些急促，“那些人把他拖到审讯室，在我面前开的枪。”

“这不是你的错，Harry。”Merlin说。他什么都不知道，说出来的安慰自然也毫无价值。

“这当然不是我的错！”Harry提高了声音，莫名其妙地发起火来，“我做了该做的，对Kingsman绝对忠诚，最后活着回来了！我他妈的能有什么错！”

“只是个任务而已，Harry。”Merlin平静地告诉他，带着点命令的意味。听起来冷静又残酷，但与此同时，他的胳膊绕过Harry的腰抓住了他的手，然后停留在那，维持着一个对于他俩来说过于亲近的拥抱。

他以前也这样做过一次，在Harry的母亲过世的时候。穿着不合身睡衣的Merlin发现了蜷在硬邦邦单人床上的Harry Hart，于是自作主张地在他背后躺下来，伸出胳膊，找到Harry绞在胸前的冰凉的手。

他们安静下来，等待着一切过去。这在当时和现在都是唯一可行的办法。

Harry随后去了委内瑞拉，没有具体的任务，只是以一位大使夫人情人的身份呆在加拉加斯。他们在那里设有一个情报点，名义上是观察和搜集各类情报，而实际上，被派往那里的通常是那些需要休养或得到嘉奖的骑士。Harry在那里呆了几个月，重新长回了瘦下去的几磅，跟几个参加选美的姑娘打得火热。再回到伦敦的时候，Harry又花了一分钟来诅咒似乎永远也不会停止的小雨。

他在会议室与Arthur见面，简短的问候和客套。接着Arthur用一种奖励的姿态宣布了他的新任务——接新任Merlin回总部。“他什么都不知道，Galahad。说不定还会把我们当成救星，”Arthur说，“如果你愿意，可以继续你们的友谊。这或许也是件好事。”

“是，Arthur。”Harry木然地回应着，重回伦敦的亲切感不知何时已经彻底消失。

如Arthur所说，一切都进行的非常顺利。Merlin在Harry离开之后就被MI6停职审查，理由是“与可疑人员交往过密”。有人提供了Harry出现在Merlin公寓的照片，时间是他们最后一次见面。Harry不知道他们的内部审查是什么样的，只知道这种审查不管进行多久也不可能有结果。事实上，到了最后，连MI6的内务部门也是这么认为的，他们只是没有决定好怎么处置这个不能再轻易信任的年轻外勤。而Arthur正是在这个时候出现的，他愿意用有价值的情报来交换Merlin，基本上，也就等于坐实了之前关于他的指控。

“你的朋友对于他们来说毫无价值。”Arthur告诉Harry，“在他们那里，他只是个普通的外勤特工，他们巴不得用他来换点什么，特别是在这种时候。情报部门办事缚手缚脚，又总是饥肠辘辘。”

“真奇怪你竟然会为一个内勤花这么多费这么多精力。”

“这是笔好生意，Galahad。从零开始的训练花费的更多。”Arthur的双手在桌面上交叠，镜片后面的目光像个精明的商人。“跟他好好聊聊，我告诉他这是你的主意。”

Harry赶到约定的地方时Merlin已经到了，他站在湿漉漉的街头抽烟，只穿了一件黑色的衬衫，既没拿外套，也没带任何行李。只是半年不到的时间，他跟Harry上次见时大不一样。瘦削、疲惫，站直的样子像一张绷紧的弓，沉默的时候眼神显得有几分阴沉。Harry想要叫他，张了张嘴却没有发出声音。结果倒是Merlin看到了他，朝他笑了笑，接着在刚被雨水冲刷过的地上碾灭了烟头。

Harry下了车，身上的那套讲究的条纹西装头一次让他这样不自在。他无法迈开双腿，一大团生硬的问候堵在喉咙里。只是任务而已，他对自己说，忠诚早就帮他摒弃了软弱的那一部分。可奇怪的是，在他俩之间，他却更像是被停职审查的那个人。

“我很抱歉，J。我真的非常抱歉——”Harry说。他没有撒谎，这份歉意在他看见Merlin独自站在路边的时候突然出现，并在对方走到他身边的时候强烈到无法掩饰。而Merlin——现在已经是真正的Merlin了——只是在钻进车里之前轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，说：“这不是你的错。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们的行程从萨维尔街的裁缝铺开始，第一个目的地是Kingsman的总部。专门地铁刚刚修好不久，速度也远没有后来那么快，但依旧让人印象深刻。

Harry不说话的时候，那套绅士行头让他显得有点难以接近。Merlin则一路盯着铅灰色的车厢内饰板，手指缠在一起。

在去向Arthur报道之前，Harry把Merlin领到了那扇能看到整个地下机库的窗户前面。从这个地方看出去的景象有点出乎意料，Merlin不由地朝前走，直到双手碰到玻璃。出于过去的习惯，他飞快地默记着下面每一架飞机的型号和数目，然后是各种整齐排列在前面的地面交通工具……直到他发现Harry正从玻璃的镜面上打量他，手插在口袋里，一点儿没有催促的意思。

“有时候我会想，”Harry在开口之前清了清喉咙，“如果我们是一块儿到这儿来的，事情会很不一样。”

Merlin转过头，试图在Harry脸上寻找些蛛丝马迹。但Harry，或者说Galahad，毫无破绽。

“Arthur会说，‘你们一定是搞错了，快把这个连手工领带都没有一条的家伙从这儿赶出去。’”

Harry仓促地笑了一声，似乎放松了一些。“并不是那么糟，是不是？”

“也许。”Merlin给出一个模糊的回答，离开了那扇窗，彻底放弃一次记下那些东西的念头。反正他以后会有足够的时间来做这件事。

在此之前Merlin见过Arthur一次，在六处的一间会客室。当时内务部对他的审查仍旧陷在毫无希望的泥泞当中，而这个状态打从一开始就没有发生过什么变化。Arthur愿意为他提供一份新工作，待遇优厚，并且这位前辈和蔼地暗示，MI6是不会再次重用一个有污点的人，尤其是，即使在这件事发生之前，Merlin也从未被“重用”过。Arthur在谈话的最后还不经意的提到，这个来之不易的机会跟Galahad有关。Merlin记得那天Arthur从容地坐在那间通风不太好的会议室里看着他离开，像那个沉闷地方真正的主人一样。

Merlin不知道Arthur跟他那位“故交”的谈判是如何进行的。他能想象到的是，双方都想占便宜，最后却都表现得像是吃了天大的亏。这一切的最终结果是，他来到了这里，作为MI6的弃子，Galahad的“好友”。而这些名头全都暧昧不清，让人难堪。

相比之下，这次与Arthur的会面要简单无趣得多，他只是简单问候了Merlin，告诉他只有两个星期的时间熟悉这里的工作。好像这个新人并不是他经过一番艰难交涉交换出来的一样。

Harry在Merlin跟Arthur交谈的时候一直呆在门外，看见他出来的时候一脸警惕。但当他们一起穿过走廊的时候，Harry又轻松起来，跟迎面碰见的人愉快地打招呼。

尽管并不在工作时间，Merlin注意到大多数人仍然称呼Harry为“Galahad”，语气里带着一点外人不易察觉的尊敬。而Harry，回以彬彬有礼的微笑和得体的问候，像个好演员站在自己熟悉的舞台上一样自在。他是享受这些的，Merlin认定，这个裹在双排扣西装里的男人跟那个占据了他红色沙发的家伙好像从来都不是一个人。

Kingsman提供的新住处让Merlin以前的公寓像一间寒酸的火柴盒。他在书房和卧室转了一圈之后回到楼下，Harry正从厨房探出头来。“茶？”他举着一把茶壶向Merlin询问。

“我的房子在肯辛顿，跟这里的格局差不太多。如果你愿意的话，可以去看看腌黄瓜先生。”Harry在等水烧开的时候突然说。

“腌黄瓜先生？”Merlin站在厨房门口，看着Harry冲洗茶杯。

“我的狗，出外勤的时候会有专门的人来照顾他。”

“我从不知道你是会养狗的那一类人。”Merlin挑起一边的眉毛。

“确实不是，腌黄瓜先生是新生训练的一项任务。”Harry关掉炉子，看起来并不是太想继续这个话题。

他们在隔壁街一间不起眼的餐馆吃了晚饭，鸡肉有点老，沙拉也毫无特色，但红酒却出人意料的不错。Harry在结账时夸张地恭维了女服务生，给小费时也相当大方。莫名其妙地兴致高昂。

当天晚上，Harry像以前一样自作主张地留在了Merlin的新家。Merlin对此毫无意见，毕竟，现在他有了一间相当不错的客房，带有独立的卫生间，他再也不用因为Harry的突然造访整晚窝在沙发上。除此之外，Harry留宿的风险也不再存在了。

从牙刷、须后水到牛奶、威士忌，所有Merlin能想到的日常用品这里都有，而且，在Harry的指导下，他还在主卧床头的整面装饰板后面发现一个小型的武器柜。这群家伙真是该死的奢侈，Merlin坐在床尾，尝试着熟悉这些。前几个月没完没了地回答问题强迫他变得迟钝，而今天所见的一切，包括此时此刻正环绕着他的这些东西，却全都透露着新鲜刺激的气息，唆使他再一次拿起枪，走到未知的黑暗当中去。

“漫长的一天，是不是？”Harry悄无声息地出现在Merlin的门口。他穿着客房里的睡袍和皮拖鞋，半倚在门框上。床头的灯光过于柔和，让人看不清他脸上的表情。

Merlin认识的那个Harry Hart不会问“你还好吗”这种蠢问题。因为他显然知道自己会得到什么样的回答，就像他知道真实答案一样。这很好，给双方都节约了不少时间。但有时候Merlin忍不住想，太过了解一个人可能也并不完全是好事。

“我以为你不会再惦记我的床了呢。”Merlin想要开个玩笑，但他大概确实累了，结果把这样一句话说得干瘪无味。

Harry对Merlin糟糕的玩笑并不在意，事实上，他看起来心思完全不在这上面。今天一整天，他的情绪都在亢奋和消沉之间摇摆，让人完全摸不着头脑，可能也终于把他自己搞得精疲力尽。

“关于后背的伤疤，你上次没说完。”Harry随便捡起一个话题，以捕捉猎物的姿态向Merlin靠近。

“圣彼得堡，一个右手装了个钩子的水手。”Merlin皱了皱眉，给了Harry疑惑的一瞥，但仍旧回答了问题。

“谎话，”Harry打断他，毫无预兆地蹲了下来，左手放在Merlin的大腿上，“钩子手是童话故事里才有的东西。”

“Harry……”Merlin想说什么，但是Harry的手灵巧地往上挪了挪，拇指危险地抵着他的鼠蹊部。

Harry抬起头，嘴唇离Merlin非常近。“我看见过你在图书馆的楼下和一个低年级的男生接吻，”他自下而上地看着Merlin，眼睛里多了某种迷惑人心的东西，“我早就知道。”

“我只是奇怪，为什么不是我。”他在Merlin腿上撑起自己，嘴唇蹭上Merlin的下巴。

而Merlin在Harry有下一步的动作之前牢牢握住了他的手腕，力气不大，但足够坚决。

“Harry，不。”

Harry撤开了一点，皱着眉头，看起来有些迷惑。

“不。”Merlin耐心地重复了一遍，像在告诫一个即将独自呆在家里的孩子不要碰火柴和电源插座。

这次Harry把手收了回去。“好吧，抱歉。”他无所谓地冲Merlin笑了笑，好像Merlin只是拒绝了他递过去的第二块水果馅饼。等他再一次抬起头，那种迷离的神态和耳语般的腔调消失得干干净净。

“晚安，Merlin。”他站起身整理了一下睡袍，离开时仍保持着完美的优雅，“明天别迟到了，Dalton要给你的新西装量量尺寸。”

Harry的脚步声在走廊里消失，过了一会儿，Merlin听见楼下的门打开又关上。干他们这行的都是骗子，而Harry和他都是其中最出色的那一种，识破谎言并不困难，有时候只是需要一点勇气。Merlin抽完一只烟回到床上躺下，想着刚才那个完全陌生的Harry Hart，把手伸进了自己的睡裤。


End file.
